The Unforgiven
by jehssik
Summary: - Levei anos até entender o que sentia por ela, Damon. Ainda não sei, mas não era amor. Nunca soube o que era isso, até conhecer Elena. Com Elena é de verdade. E antes de você pensar em tocá-la, eu terei arrancado seus dois braços. Os de Katherine também.


Disclaimer - Stefan e Damon infelizmente não me pertencem (adoraria fazer a Britney com eles, falomermo), não ganho dinheiro com isso, E QUERIA QUE A CW FIZESSE UMA ELENA LOIRA VACA E RAINHA DA ESCOLA IGUAL A QUE A L. J. SMITH FEZ! Todo o resto na série me agrada, beijos.

* * *

**Capítulo I**

_New blood joins this earth_  
_ And quickly he's subdued_  
_ Through constant pained disgrace_  
_ The young boy learns their rules_

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**_"Desespero em Mystic Falls: ataque animal faz três novas vítimas"_**

**_- - _**

Ele esfregou a reportagem no rosto do irmão, que apenas desviou-se um pouco para a direita e continuou bebendo seu Bourbon despreocupadamente, como se Stefan não estivesse parado a sua frente com os olhos verdes em fúria.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo? – perguntou o mais novo, ainda brandindo o pedaço de papel amarrotado.

- No momento, bebendo e relaxando um pouco, Stef, foi uma noite longa... – respondeu Damon, lançando um olhar carregado de sarcasmo.

- É. Longa demais! – Stefan resmungou, atirando o jornal no rosto do mais velho. – Pensei que você tinha entendido a parte em que tentamos NÃO CHAMAR A ATENÇÃO DAS PESSOAS!!! – gritou a última parte, sentindo vontade de pular no pescoço do outro – Você quer se alimentar de pessoas, ótimo, não posso te impedir. É sua escolha. Mas três mulheres na mesma noite? E deixando os corpos e outras tantas evidências no caminho... Qual é o seu jogo?

Damon largou o copo sobre o aparador, e apoiou as mãos atrás da cabeça, remexendo-se no sofá até ficar confortável. Virou os olhos azuis para Stefan, piscou duas vezes, depois meneou a cabeça.

- Que jogo?

Stefan suspirou, frustrado. Deu duas voltas em torno de si mesmo, e desarrumou os cabelos, sentindo uma pontada de irritação lá no fundo da garganta. Será que alguém – qualquer pessoa, em qualquer lugar do mundo – sentiria falta de Damon se ele o matasse naquele momento?

- Sério, Damon, qual é o plano? Você quer ser descoberto? Quer se matar? – apertou os olhos – Aliás, quer matar _nós dois_?

O mais velho ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Você desconfia muito de mim, irmãozinho.

- Só tive motivos para isso, até agora. Água não vira vinho tão fácil, Damon, e sabe muito bem qual dos dois você é.

- Partiu meu coração, Stef. – Damon baixou os olhos, fingindo tristeza. Ergueu o olhar logo em seguida, expressando um tipo estranho de esperança. – E se eu disser que não fui eu? Se disser que foi Anna, ou qualquer um dos vampiros que deixamos sair daquela tumba?

- Que **você** deixou. – Stefan corrigiu – E eu diria que está mentindo. – acrescentou, revirando os olhos – Pearl e Anna deixaram Mystic Falls ontem à tarde, assim que o sol se pôs. Eu matei todos os vampiros que não quiseram acompanha-las; e juro que você terá o mesmo destino, se não me contar exatamente o que está tentando fazer com todo esse exibicionismo barato.

Damon gargalhou. Riu tanto que lágrimas brotaram nos cantos dos olhos muito azuis, e, ainda meneando a cabeça, ele pegou novamente o copo, levando-o à boca.

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Num instante ele estava sentado no sofá sorvendo jubilosos goles de Bourbon, e no instante seguinte estava caído no chão, sob Stefan, que o ameaçava com uma estaca de madeira. Ele arregalou os olhos, surpreso, e – por uma fração de segundo – algo parecido com medo iluminou as íris azuis; logo sendo substituído pela carga usual de sarcasmo e malícia.

- Meu Deus, você está mais forte e mais rápido que o normal, irmãozinho. Andou mordendo alguém? – abriu um sorriso cruel – Elena, talvez? Ela é _deliciosa_, nao é? Eu sei.

Então sentiu uma dor excruciante no peito, muito perto do coração. Ele gritou de dor e riu ao mesmo tempo. Sabia que Stefan não teria coragem. Não tinha tido nos últimos 145 anos de infelicidade que o havia proporcionado, e não seria agora. Apesar de tudo, Stefan ainda era tão.... _Humano_.

O mais novo saiu de cima do irmão e o colocou sentado no sofá novamente; ajeitou suas roupas e puxou a estaca de volta, ouvindo outro gemido e uma respiração pesada.

- Nós estávamos começando a nos dar bem, Damon. Havia esse entendimento, você sabe do que eu estou falando. – Stefan começou, guardando a estaca, e começou a juntar os cacos do copo de cristal quebrado – Somos quase uma família outra vez, então, por favor, não me faça arrancar seu coração. Agüentei um século e meio de punição por tudo o que aconteceu naquela época, mas minha paciência está acabando. – ele foi até o balcão, jogou os cacos no lixo, pegou dois copos, e serviu uma nova dose em cada um deles, bebendo um num gole só e entregando o outro ao irmão. – Eu sei que você fez isso, Damon, também sei que não é descuidado, nem idiota. E vou perguntar pela última vez. Qual é o plano?

Damon avaliou as possibilidades.

Podia mentir. Podia fugir. Podia bater no irmão e _depois_ fugir.

Podia mata-lo.

Ah, isso seria tão fácil...

E, com todas essas opções, ficou surpreso ao ouvir sua própria voz dizendo a verdade.

- Katherine está em Newport.

Olhos verdes nos azuis por um segundo. Dois. Três. Quatro...

Stefan riu, e Damon ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Claro que está. – o mais novo disse, ainda rindo. – Pegando um bronzeado, certo?

- Katherine está em Newport. – Damon repetiu, parecendo entediado – Anna me contou, antes de ir embora. Ela soube de alguém, que soube de alguém, que soube de alguém, que soube de alguém... – fez uma pausa desnecessária para tomar fôlego - ... que está vivendo com Katherine.

- Por que você acreditaria em algo que Anna diz? Ela te enganou facilmente pra tirar a mãe daquela tumba... – Stefan lembrou, vendo o irmão revirar os olhos – E o que Katherine estaria fazendo em Newport, de qualquer forma?

- Procurando por mim, é claro. – Damon respondeu, como se fosse muito óbvio.

Stefan riu outra vez.

- Claro, porque 145 anos não foram o suficiente para ela poder te encontrar, não é? – balançou a cabeça – Supere, meu irmão, ela não quer te encontrar. Nunca quis.

Dois segundos, e agora era Stefan jogado ao chão, com Damon sobre si, as veias protuberantes circundando os olhos e as órbitas avermelhadas.

- Nunca fui paciente, e não pense nem por um segundo que eu não teria coragem de arrancar o _seu_ coração, Stefan. Então, se você for só um pouquinho esperto, não vai me provocar outra vez. – afastou-se do irmão, em direção à saída – Tenho certeza que não quer deixar sua doce Elena sozinha e desprotegida nesse mundo tão selvagem. – sem nem se virar, ele cruzou a porta, e deixou Stefan no chão, chamando seu nome.

* * *

**N/A - Sim, eu me baseei na série. Sim, eu sei que os livros são sempre melhores... Mas gosto mais do Damon da série. Acho que são as caras e bocas. E o sarcasmo que chega até a ser engraçado. Sem mencionar os quadrados, é claro, nem eu conseguiria imaginar aquilo tão bem...**

**Enfim, espero que tenham gostado, e é isso. Próxima atualização..... Não sei. Haha, caso alguém nao tenha notado, eu tenho um certo problema com prazos IUHSUHAOIHSIUHS**

**Beijos e queijos xx**


End file.
